


send chills (up and down your spine)

by reddies_spaghetti



Series: Dom!Richie, Sub!Eddie [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dom!Richie, Dom/sub, Eddie is a little desperate, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Richie asks Eddie to wear a toy in public, Richie is a fucking tease, Sub!Eddie, Vibrators, he agrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Richie asks Eddie to wear a toy in public.He agrees.





	send chills (up and down your spine)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these three prompts:
> 
> “A TEASE!!! RICHIE BEING A TEASE somewhere public where he knows he can’t be horny but still is
> 
> “Eddie secretly has a vibrator inside him >:)”
> 
> “Edging w/ sub eddie begging to be fucked”

The first time Richie had suggested he wear a toy in public, their relationship was still quite new and fresh. They had been dating for around four months, and Eddie was aware of how Richie liked to spice things up in the bedroom, he didn’t mind it even. He always thought that vanilla sex was boring and dry, so the new kick to his sex life was much welcomed.

They were laying in bed, Eddie’s head still spinning from the orgasm as he tried to catch his breath. Richie had propped himself up, above Eddie’s body and ran his hands up his thighs, thumb reaching back to lightly press over his sensitive hole before he whispered into his ear.

“ _I want you to wear a toy in public._ ”

At first, Eddie was completely against it, there was no way in hell that Richie was making him wear a vibrator in public. No way. Yet the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it. He trusted Richie, he knew that he wouldn’t suggest anything that might make Eddie feel unsafe, or uncomfortable. So a week after the initial suggestion, Eddie made his way over to Richie’s apartment, locating him in his study, glasses perched on the edge of his nose in a way that caused Eddie to shiver.

He cleared his throat, causing Richie’s head to shoot up, a grin already making it’s way onto his features, “Well, if it isn’t my Eds. I thought you had class?”

Instead of answering his question, Eddie swallowed and walked closer until he reached the end of the table. Ignoring Richie’s raised eyebrow, he leaned over to so his chest was covering the desktop and he whispered breathlessly, “I want to wear a toy in public.”

Richie inhaled sharply and Eddie almost thought that he wasn’t being serious when he suggested it the week before, but then a smirk graced his features and a hand reached out to grip his chin. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes I’m sure. I’m positive,” Eddie breathed out, his thighs already quivering in anticipation.

“Let’s go out to dinner!” Eddie’s eyes widened as Richie stood up and gripped his wrist lightly, tugging him out of the study and to the bedroom. “Lay down for me baby?”

“Wait, we’re doing this now?” he asked, a flush rising up on his cheeks. Eddie wasn’t expecting it to happen so fast, yet he wasn’t about to complain either.

“Of course!” Richie grinned and crossed his arms, “Unless you don’t want to?”  
“No! No I want to. I want to. I just wasn’t...expecting it that’s all.” As Eddie reached down to pop open the button of his pants, he saw Richie smirk and walk over to his closet, rummaging around for what Eddie assumed was going to be the toy.

“Good boy,” he called from the closet. “Take off your pants and bend over, I’ll take care of you.”

_I’ll take care of you._

Eddie tugged down his pants and his underwear as Richie’s words rang in his mind, before he bent himself over the bed, resting his head on his arms. His eyes drifted closed as he listened to Richie rummaging around, letting out a breath at his noise of ‘ah ha!’ when he found what he was looking for.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this view,” Richie murmured from right behind Eddie, causing him to jump in surprise. Then, without saying another word, Richie pressed a lubed finger against the rim of his hole, coaxing a gasp from Eddie’s parted lips.

He was already slightly open from the night before, so it didn’t take long for Richie to open him enough so he could slide the toy of his choice deep inside him. As it filled him up, Eddie let out soft moans, clenching his eyes shut. It felt like too little, yet to much all at the same time.

And that was before Richie had even turned the damn thing on.

Eddie could feel his whole body trembling, waiting to see what Richie’s next move would be. He expected him to turn the toy on, or to ask him to stand and redress so they could go to the restaurant. What he didn’t expect, was for Richie to place a hand on his back and run his fingers down the skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. His hand came to a stop at the hilt of the toy, and Eddie barely managed to suck a breath in before Richie was pulling it out and thrusting it back in, building up a firm, deep and unrelenting pace.

“O-Oh _fuck_ , Richie!” Eddie gasped, his fingers gripping onto the bed sheets so tight his knuckles were turning white.

“Be a good boy,” was all Richie said, voice low and rough as he picked up the pace of the toy. Then, without any further warning, he flicked it on with the pad of his thumb, sending strong vibrations thrumming through Eddie’s body.

“Uh, uh, oh fuck, _fuck_ , Richie _please_!” How Eddie could have been so close after so little time was insane. He had never been so close to an orgasm so quickly before, but the way the toy was hitting his prostate with every thrust, the way the vibrations felt inside him was pushing him closer and closer towards release. “Oh fuck, I- I’m gonna c-come!”

The second the words were passed his lips, the vibrations were gone and the Richie had let go. A frustrated whine left Eddie’s lips, earning him a chuckle in response. “Only good boys get to come, and you have yet to prove to me how good you are.” He planted a light smack to Eddie’s ass, and stepped away. “Up, let’s go.”

If Eddie had known how much of a tease Richie would have been, he never would have agreed to this. Or at least, he would have set his own rules. Instead he was forced to sit in a crowded four star restaurant, with a toy buried inside his ass as his boyfriend fiddled with the settings on the remote opposite him.

And boy, did the toy have a lot of settings.

Fast and intense.

Slow and torturous.

Vibration, stop, vibration.

Vibrations to the beat of a heart.

Richie would watch him, keep the toy on the setting until Eddie was sure he was about to come in his pants, and then he would turn it off. A few minutes later, once Eddie was no longer on the edge, he would kick it back up again on a different setting.

Over and over and over again.

Sweat was trickling down Eddie’s back, his whole body shaking. Every so often, Richie would run his leg up to his inner thigh, pressing his foot against his aching erection and then trail it back down. Keeping him right on edge. Right where Richie wanted him.

He had never been more relieved when the bill arrived. Richie raised an eyebrow as he pulled his jacket on, questioning him on if he was okay to walk. Eddie pulled the hem of his sweater down over the bulge in his pants, nodding his head but taking Richie’s hand for support just in case his legs gave way.

Eddie was so sure that it would be the end to his torture, but as they piled into the cab, Richie simply turned the toy on again, bringing him right to the edge and then cutting it off.  
“Richie, _please,”_ he whined into his ear, voice thick with arousal. “Richie I can’t- I can’t take it. Please?”

“What do you want, baby? Do you want to come in your pants right now? Or do you want to hang on for ten more minutes and come with my cock in your ass?” Richie crooned into Eddie’s ear, making his head spin. “Answer me, baby.”

“I- I can hold on. Please, please I- I want you to fuck me. Please Richie?”

“Alright baby, ten more minutes. You’ve been so good for me tonight.”

Relief flooded Eddie’s whole being as the cab came to a stop outside the apartment building and Richie thew a twenty at the driver with a wink before picking Eddie up and carrying him inside.

Electricity thrummed between their bodies and Eddie could sense that Richie was beginning to lose his patience. He wrapped his thighs around his waist as Richie unlocked the door, turning him around and pushing him up against it once it was closed. Eddie swallowed thickly, opening his mouth to speak, but Richie cut him off, pressing a bruising kiss to his lips, prying them open and pushing his tongue past.

Their tongues danced together passionately, hips grinding against each others as Richie rolled his hips. Eddie was convinced that this was how he was going to come, but as though he sensed this, Richie pulled away and carried him to the bedroom dropping them onto the bed.

Clothes were ripped off and thrown into a messy pile on the floor. Once they were both naked, Richie’s lips latched onto Eddie’s neck, sucking a dark purple bruise there before making his trail down his body. At the same time, his hand moved round to the toy buried inside of Eddie, and he tugged it out. Eddie let out a whimper at the empty feeling and Richie chuckled against his naval.

“Don’t worry baby. Lay back. I am going to take care of you.”

Doing as he was told, Eddie lay completely back on the bed, inhaling as Richie’s hands gripped his inner thighs, spreading his legs open as wide as they could. A shudder ran down his spine and he arched his hips up in desperatio, cock throbbing against his stomach.

“P-Please? Please Richie.”

Richie reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom, carefully ripping the wrapped open and covering himself before lining up with Eddie’s clenching hole, “So eager baby. You’re quivering.” His hands moved to lace with Eddie’s bringing his arms above his head as he thrust in.

“ _Oh fuck!”_ Eddie whined, head falling back as his hands strained against Richie’s hold, only to make him push his wrists harder into the mattress as he picked up a fast rhythm.

“Keep them there,” Richie growled, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He let go of one of Eddie’s hands and reached down to bring his thigh up to his chest, changing the angle, causing his neck thrust to hit Eddie’s prostate head on.

Moans and whines of Richie’s name fell from Eddie’s lips like a mantra, it was all he could think about, all he could moan as the coil in his stomach tightened with each thrust. “Oh- Richie- fuck I’m close. Please, please, please!”

“Come for me baby,” Richie grunted, picking up the pace even more than before. “Come on baby, come for me!”

The coil snapped and Eddie’s orgasm ripped out of him, coaxing a scream of pleasure from his lips as his hips jerked forward, head falling back. Come covered both of their chests and Eddie’s body shook with overstimulation as Richie fucked him through his orgasm, chasing his own, “C-Come for m-me Richie!”

“Fuck, fuck _fuck,”_ Richie groaned as he snapped his hips up, once, twice, until his own orgasm rocked through him, spilling into the condom as he collapsed on top of Eddie, barely managing to catch himself. “H-Holy fuck”

A giggle made its way up through Eddie’s throat and passed his lips, “H-Holy fuck is correct.”

Richie looked down at Eddie, a smile on his lips as he reached a hand out to trail down his cheek, “Does that mean I get to ask you to wear toys in public more often?”  
A silence filled the air only for a brief moment before Eddie grinned, “Oh yes, definitely.”

 


End file.
